Automobiles generally include air-handling systems for providing heated or cooled air to various portions of the passenger cabin of the vehicle. Where cooling functions are present, an air conditioner is incorporated into the air-handling system. Certain vehicles can include a recirculation system that draws air from the passenger cabin that has been at least partially cooled by the air conditioner of the vehicle air-handling system. This function can provide additional cooling for the air provided to the passenger cabin.